Missions
In Mafia World, to make money and gain reputation, you'll have to get your hands dirty by performing different missions throughout the world. Some missions can be done anywhere, others are city specific. General Missions "Small business owner "persuasion" " Money reward: $250 to $1000 Xp gain: 1 Energy cost: 2 Items required: x1 Knuckle duster Risk rating: 1 " "Package" delivery" Money reward: $20 to $100 Xp gain: 1 Energy cost: 1 Risk rating: 1 "Perform a drive by" Money reward: $100 to $500 Xp gain: 5 Energy cost: 4 Items required: x1 Revolver Risk rating: 1 "Help a protected business owner secure a "shipment" " Money reward: $500 to $1500 Xp gain: 2 Energy Cost: 4 Items required: x1 Revolver Risk rating: 2 "Hi, I'm an "insurance broker" " Money reward: $3000 to $6000 Xp gain: 3 Energy cost: 4 Items required: x1 Revolver; x1 Glock 9mm Risk rating: 3 City Specific Missions "Smuggle marijuana through a tunnel to the US" City: Tijuana Item reward: 25 to 100 "Marijuana" Xp gain: 15 Energy cost: 10 Items required: x5 Glocks 9mm; x5 Leather Jackets Risk rating: 3 Damage taken: 10 Rank required: Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Sell marijuana shipment from San Diego" City: New York City Money reward: $8000 to $15000 Xp gain: 5 Energy cost: 2 Items required: x10 Marijuana Risk rating: 1 Rank required: Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Protect your "ladies" " City: Marseille Xp gain: 30 Energy cost: 10 Items required: x25 Taser gun; x50 Knuckle dusters: x50 Leather jackets Risk rating: 2 Damage taken: 30 Rank required : Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Deliver girls looking for a "singing" career abroad" City: Moscow Money reward: $40000 to $140000 Xp gain: 5 Energy gost: 10 Items required: x50 Bulletproof trenchcoats; x25 Baseball bats; x25 Mini Cooper Risk rating: 2 Rank required: Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Get forged ballot paper for bribed politicians" City: Palermo Item reward: 5 to 50 Counterfeit Ballot papers Money cost: $200 Xp gain: 16 Energy cost: 5 ITem required: x25 Toyota Camri; x25 Mini Cooper; x25 Ford Fiesta Risk Rating: 0 Rank Required: Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Help bribed politicians to stay in power" City: Palermo Money reward: $800000 to $1500000 Xp gain: 35 Energy cost: 15 Item required: x25 Toyota Camri; x25 Mini Cooper; x25 Ford Fiesta; x500 Counterfeit Ballot Papers (Consumed after mission) Risk Rating: 3 Ranked Required: Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Now you see me" City: Tel Aviv Item Reward: 2 to 5 Casino Chips Money reward: $20000 to $80000 Xp Gain: 50 Energy Cost: 30 Item required: x2 Mini Coopers; x3 Magnum .357; x3 Bulletproof Trenchcoat Risk Rating: 3 Damage taken: 50 Note: If you have 50 Casino Chips in your backpack, you can claim an achievement. Note 2: This is a time based mission, meaning that every 30 minutes, there is a percentage of chances that the mission will be available. "Control underground card tables" City: Dublin Money reward: $50000 to $80000 Xp gain: 25 Energy cost: 10 Items required: x50 Knuckle duster; x50 Taser Gun; x20 Ford Fiesta Risk rating: 1 Damage taken: 5 Rank required: Rank 4 (Consigliere lvl-16) "Get prescription anabolics to smuggle to the US" City: Tijuana Item reward: 1 to 3 "Anabolics" XP gain: 7 Energy cost: 5 Items required: x2 Ford Fiesta, x3 Taser Guns, x1 Motorcycle AX Risk rating: 1 Damage taken: 0 Rank required: 5 (Capo Bastone) "Sell smuggled anabolics from Tijuana" City: New York City Money reward: $50000 to $100000 Xp gain: 7 Energy cost: 3 Items required: x5 Anabolics Risk rating: 1 Rank required: 5 (Capo Bastone) "Get your hands on smuggled diamonds to export" City: Tel Aviv Item reward: 1 to 2 "Diamonds" Money cost: $2000 XP Gain: 15 Energy cost: 20 Items required: x25 Bulletproof Trenchcoat, x25 Mini Cooper, x25 Colt Commando Risk rating: 2 Damage taken: 50 Rank required: 5 (Capo Bastone) "Sell smuggled diamonds" City: New York City Money reward: $80000 to $250000 Xp gain: 2 Energy cost: 1 Items required: x4 "Diamonds" Risk rating: 1 Rank required: 5 (Capo Bastone) "Sell smuggled diamonds" City: Moscow Money reward: $100000 to $1000000 Xp gain: 1 Energy cost: 3 Items required: x10 "Diamonds" Risk rating: 3 Rank required: 5 (Capo Bastone)